The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula sp., commonly known as Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMT02’.
The new Campanula ‘PKMT02’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gert K. Jensen, in Søhus, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Campanula cultivar with compact plant form and dark violet flowers.
The new Campanula cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor in 2004 in Søhus, Denmark. The female or seed parent is a Campanula tubulosa cultivar ‘PKMT01’ (patented, described in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,226). The male or pollen parent is the unpatented wild form of Campanula carpatha. The new Campanula ‘PKMT02’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January of 2004 in a controlled environment in Søhus, Denmark. The inventor selected ‘PKMT02’ on the basis of its compact plant form, dark violet colors and freely flowering habit. Plants of ‘PKMT02’ are more upright, compact and freely flowering than plants of the original parental cultivars.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula cultivar by terminal cuttings was first performed in September of 2004 in Søhus, Denmark, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.